Herederas Senshi
by RCurrent
Summary: Sin rastros de el, desaparecido, mientras sus hermanas estaban muy angustiada por encontrarlo, pero no tardarán en saber que la única forma en que puedan encontrarlo, es aceptando lo que son. (Precuela Prototipo)


**Herederas Senshi**

* * *

 _Me alegro de verte, bienvenidos a un One-shot Precuela, ¿dije precuela? si, agradezco a MontanaHatsune92 por dejarme hacerlo, será una pequeña historia basada en cierto fic que planeamos hacer en conjunto con otros más a fin de año, luego de planearlo y conversarlo un poco, decidimos que sería en Wattpad donde podrán verlo, bueno, tenemos toda la mitad que queda del año para planearlo, aún así, se me ocurrió hacer esta especie de "precuela" o "prototipo" como para dar algo de inspiración, ojo, no es oficial, pero aún así, espero que puedan disfrutarlo y a la vez puedan quizás hacerse una idea de lo que va a ocurrir._

 _Todos los derechos reservados a los dueños originales, el único objetivo de la obra no es más que entretener._

* * *

Los últimos días fueron muy difíciles para las hermanas Loud, alguien había mostrado por internet, videos de su casa durante incidentes como la mala suerte, el protocolo, entre otras cosas que hicieron con su hermano Lincoln.

Debido a esto, no pasó mucho tiempo para que las chicas perdieran sus amistades, Lisa tuvo que dejar de dar clases en la universidad, además de ser expulsada, lo mismo con Lola con los concursos de belleza, Lucy de su club y desplazada por sus amigos, las mayores también sufrieron desplazo, pero además, recibían acoso físicos como mentales, Lynn también fue expulsada de todos los equipos de deportes y fue vetada, únicamente podría practicar durante las clases de educación física, Luna fue echada de los concursos de música y perdió a sus amigos, lo mismo con Luan, que tuvo que cerrar sus "Negocios graciosos", Leni también fue insultada por sus amigos y siendo menospreciada por no haber hecho nada por su hermano cuando siempre decía que lo amaba y que daría todo por el, Y Lori fue pateada de su relación por Bobby además de perder también a sus amigos; además, todas comenzaron a ser golpeadas, les arrojaban cosas, a Lynn, Lucy o Lisa, les hacían cosas horribles, las humillaban con romperle los pantalones o falda, metían sus cabezas en el inodoro, rompían sus cosas y sus tareas; En el caso de las mayores era peor, particularmente a Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan las golpeaban hasta con palos, les arrojaban piedras o también metían sus cabezas en el inodoro, las que más sufrían eran la mayor y la tercera y cuarta mayor, pues se llevaban la peor parte cuando intentaban proteger a Leni o a las menores, en este punto, no les importaba ni a Luna ni a Lori que las lastimaran, si podían defender a Leni o Luan, podían aguantar cualquier golpe con tal de no verlas sufrir, lo mismo con las menores, no iban a permitir que les hicieran daño.

Pero también era difícil para toda la familia cuando Lincoln había desaparecido, la semana pasada, había ido a la escuela como siempre, pero luego de las clases, sus amigos lo vieron caminar por última vez, esa fue la última vez que lo vieron.

Habían puesto carteles por la ciudad para ver si alguien había visto a Lincoln, aunque sobra decir que una que otra vez recibieron una que otra mirada acusatoria, hicieron lo posible para ignorarlos, al final, volvieron a casa al anochecer tras haber puesto varios carteles que preguntaban por Lincoln.

* * *

 _ **(Flight of the Bamboo Cutter) (Touhou Ost) (Imperishable Night)**_

 _-Al fin, ¡SOY LIBRE!-Gritó una voz masculina victoriosa.-¡Por fin soy libre de esa prisión que el cuerpo de un débil como tu! uno que no sabe usar su poder de Dios para subyugar a los Humanos, pero yo si que lo haré.-Dijo malvadamente.-Empezando por la persona que más amas en este mundo._

 _-No...no lo permitiré.-Dijo otro.-No permitiré que lastimes a Leni y a mis amigos._

 _Se arrojó contra su rival, pero este lo agarró por el cuello y lo estrelló contra una pared, haciendo una grieta._

 _-Mira que eres débil, menos mal que ya no tengo que estar apresado a alguien tan débil como tu._

 _-¿A que te refieres?_

 _-Ella me hizo libre, ella me dio el poder suficiente para salir de mi prisión, je je je ¿que sucede Alexander? ¿te duele saber que Leni besó a ese Malayo de Rama? si fuera por mi, ya lo habría arrojado al infierno junto a su madre discapacitada de mierda, gracias a ella, sirvo a una verdadera Reina, ¿no es cierto, my lady?_

 _Entonces la vio, junto a su versión maligna estaba la autodenominada "demonio escarlata" con sus subordinadas, la princesa de la Luna con las suyas, la Reina Berly, Metalia, y el "Reino oscuro" ahora sirviendo al poderoso imperio "Shadow Galáctica". y frente a el, la líder de ese imperio, pelirroja y con una armadura dorada, dejando ver su mirada de pura maldad._

 _-Vaya vaya vaya, así que era aquí donde te escondías, no?-preguntó.-Se nota que no eres capaz de matar siquiera a tu contraparte, pero descuida, pronto se verán nuevamente, por ahora, ya sabes que hacer, Alex._

 _-Así es, mi reina.-Dijo el Alexander maligno dirigiéndose contra su contraparte.-"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"_

 _Pero entonces apareció una bomba de humo, Alexander sintió que alguien lo levantaba totalmente herido y se lo llevaba a un lugar seguro._

 _Al volver a abrir los ojos, vio que estaba frente a un lago, tenía la frente, las piernas, el cuello y el brazo derecho vendados, estaba sobre una manta con una almohada junto a algunas frutas recogidas y algo de agua. Aunque era de noche de luna llena._

 _-¿Donde estoy?_

 _Entonces vio llegar al que lo salvó, era aquel chico asiático de tes morena, cabello negro, camisa blanca, pantalones cafés largos, una bufanda negra y en su piel destacaban marcas de rayas que parecían similares a las rayas de un tigre._

 _-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó el chico._

 _-Ramarak.-Dijo Alexander.-Donde estamos._

 _-En Gensokyo.-Respondió el Malayo.-¿que haremos ahora? ¡Tu otro yo es libre! quien sabe de lo que es capaz._

 _Entonces vieron que una luz que parecía la forma de una flecha ascendía a los cielos, hasta tocar la luna, la cual adquirió otro color, porque, nuevamente, el "incidente de la noche imperecedera" volvía a repetirse, además una niebla color escarlata nublaba el lugar._

 _-Esto no es bueno.-Dijo Alexander.-Tenemos que llamar a los demás, Rápido, quien sabe de lo que Sailor Galaxia es capaz ahora._

 _-No te preocupes, nuestra querida "Gata" pronto llegará a las chicas antes que Galaxia, solo ellas pueden salvarnos a todos, ahora, son las únicas capaces de hacerle frente a Sailor Galaxia._

 _(Fin del Soundtrack)_

* * *

Esa noche, las chicas estaba teniendo una pesadilla, digo en plural?, si, porque la pesadilla era compartida.

 _-¿Por que me abandonaron? ¿por que siempre me han tratado como basura? ¡¿POR QUE!? MIREN LA PURGA, NUESTRA FAMILIA SE DESTRUYO PORQUE ME DEJARON MORIR EN MEDIO DEL CAOS. ¿¡QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO!? QUE!_

 _-¡NO! NO! ¡NO!, ¡NO QUISE HACERLO, LINCOLN!-Lloraba Lori agarrándose su cabello.-BASTA, NO QUIERO VER ESTO, POR FAVOR...Linky, por favor, perdóname...NO!_

 _-No quize hacerlo, Linky, por favor perdóname!-decía Leni mientras varias voces de su hermano la acusaban en un tono de voz demoníaco._

 _-¡Por que me haces esto!_

 _-¡AYUDAME! ¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR, LUNA!-gritaba un Lincoln de 2 años envuelto en llamas, quemándose vivo.-¡ME QUEMO! ¡ME QUEMO!_

 _-No! NO!-lloró la rockera al inventar sostenerlo. Pero siempre llegaba demasiado tarde, cada vez que llegaba, "Lincoln" aparecía en otro lugar, quemándose una y otra vez._

 _-¿por que me llamas ardilla? ¿POR QUE?-lloraba un Lincoln bebé encerrado en un disfráz de ardilla delante de Luan._

 _-No, Linky, perdóname, no quise hacerlo, por favor perdóname.-Rogó Luan._

 _Lisa se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una morgue, delante de ella, estaba el cuerpo de Lincoln cubierto por una sábana, mientras sombras en forma de personas la señalaban de manera acusatoria y además la empujaban hacia atrás de vez en cuando._

 _-Asesina._

 _-Loca._

 _-Maldita._

 _-Inhumana._

 _-Abusadora._

 _-¡Mala hermana!_

 _-Muere!_

 _-No, No, No, No.-Decía con los ojos humedecidos._

 _Entonces vio a su "hermano" levantarse, dejando ver su cuerpo momificado mientras salían de sus ojos lágrimas negra._

 _-¡¿POR QUE ME MATASTE, LISA?! ¡POR QUE!_

 _-NO!_

 _Lucy estaba sosteniendo la mano de su hermano, intentando salvarlo de manos que emergía de una especie de pentagrama satánico._

 _-¡Me maldeciste Lucy, ¿Por que?! ¡Que te hice para merecer esto!-Decía aquel Lincoln mientras las llamas lo estaban consumiendo delante de los ojos de la gótica, quien desesperadamente intentaba ayudarlo._

 _-No!, Lincoln, no te sueltes, por favor!-Rogó Lucy quien se le estaba resbalando, estaba apunto de soltarse, cuando ocurrió, se resbaló su mano y Lincoln fue arrastrado ante los ojos de su hermana.-¡NO!_

 _-Abusona, Maltratadora, maldita, perra!-Decía una turba que golpeaba y pateaba a Lynn quien solo presenciaba a su hermano apunto de ser quemado como en las cacerías de brujas._

 _-¡No!, Lincoln, Hermanito! ¡DÉJENLO IR! ¡DÉJENLO!-Gritaba desesperadamente intentando levantarse, las gemelas también estaban sufriendo la misma suerte, fue que vieron todas a su hermano quemarse, soltando gritos desgarradores._

 _-No lo merecen._

 _-¡PERRAS!_

 _-MALDITAS!_

 _-ASESINAS!_

* * *

Todo se tornó oscuro, los sollozos de las chicas eran lo único que se escuchaba, estos comenzaron a disminuir al ver que ya no había nada, silencio total, las visiones, las pesadillas, las torturas mentales, las pesadillas, habían parado...de momento.

Entonces, frente a ellas, una gata de color negro-morado con una media luna marcada en su frente, y ojos azules, había hecho acto de presencia ante las chicas, había detenido todo eso, para poder hablar con ellas.

-Chicas.-Dijo la gata.

-¿Qu...quien eres?-la única que formuló la pregunta fue Leni.-¿Y como es que nadie me dijo que los gatos podían hablar?

-Je je, no, no pueden.-Dijo la "gata"-No se preocupen, ya no tendrán esos sueños por un buen tiempo, si quieren encontrar a su hermano, necesitarán estar bien en su mentalidad y totalmente determinadas.

-Espera, ¿sabes donde está Lincoln?-Quiso saber Lana.

-No con exactitud.-Respondió la gata.-Pero creo saber quien lo tiene. Pero chicas, es importante que sepan esto ahora, aunque no lo crean, pero la cosa es esta: todas ustedes son Sailor Senshis.

-¿Que cosa?-Quiso saber Lori, incrédula.-Mira, tenemos problemas más importantes ahora como para...

-¿Quieren encontrar a su hermano o No?-Preguntó, a lo que asintieron.-Miren, se lo preocupadas que están por su hermano, pero si quieren encontrarlo, deben oír lo que tengo que decirles.

-Esta bien, "gata"-Dijo Lynn.-pero espero que si esto puede ayudarnos, que lo haga.

-Tengo nombre, me llamó Luna.-Se presentó la gata negra.-y créanme que ser una guerrera Senshi no es un juego, ni menos una broma.

-Esperen...Snif...snif...¿no huele a quemado?-Dijo Leni.

* * *

 _Ahí lo tienen, una pequeña idea de "Precuela-prototipo", ojalá les haya resultado interesante, Montana acordó que si todo salía bien, podría sacar la historia en Diciembre, además esto es como una pequeña forma de dar unas cuantas ideas, ojalá les haya gustado._

 _Nos leeremos luego._


End file.
